Hellboy III - The Prophecy
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: The Official Sequel to Life and Love, A New Beginning. Following the end of Life and Love, what will the future have in store for the BPRD and it's former Agents as they embrace their destinies and fight to prevent the fate of Hellboy - AbeXBelle HellboyXLiz


**Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening and welcome to the long awaited Sequel of Life and Love, A New Beginning. I do apologise that it is coming later than expected. But I was unexpectedly overrun with orders during December for my Etsy store. I've also been working at maintaining my new Hannibal Fanfic that I started back in October. It was my first new written project on here that I have done since my sister passed away three years ago. So in order to maintain it, I have been focusing primarily on updating that Fanfiction until now. **

**I also took a lot of time preparing this chapter because it explores an element to Abe and Belle's relationship that was never explored during the original Fanfic. Although I received a lot of requests asking whether or not it would be something that I would write in. So I wanted to take my time in writing this to do the characters justice as well as pleasing my readers. It has taken a lot of work and I have already completely re-written it twice before I was satisfied. I have been working on this chapter since the start of December. I just hope it was worth it!**

**Regardless, it's here and I am ready to go on the sequel to Life and Love, a New Beginning! It has also taken longer than expected as I wanted to re-visit my former fanfic. At the time I wrote it, I didn't often read my chapters again once they were on the site and for those who read it originally, you will know that I used to be up writing until 2-4am sometimes to get a chapter finished. So for those who are also interested; I am looked at re-writing the original. Nothing major, I just want to re-write some areas here and there so that it has a better overall look and feel. My writing style has come along a lot since I wrote the original. So I hope that it comes across well. **

**Enjoy and if you review, thank you!**

* * *

It all seemed to happen so fast. Before Belle Lucivia knew it, she was engaged to the merman that she had been dating for over a year. It seemed almost strange to call it dating. Most of the things they had experienced in their first year together could hardly be considered normal. But they had made it through together. With Hellboy and Liz at their side, they had fought everything that had come their way…and they had won. Now; however, they were finally able to move forward with their lives and onto whatever the future held for them. It had been the perfect end to a perfect wedding day. But for Abe and Belle, the celebrations could not be considered truly over.

As their lips met in a passionate manner, Belle and Abe both felt the surge of electricity between them. It was as though a spark ignited that they had previously suppressed. It was bringing itself upon them and neither had any intention of turning back. Feeling Abe's hand on her lower back as Belle was guided back into the house, Belle wrapped her arms around the smooth material of Abe's jacket. Feeling the way that Abe explored her with his touch, his hands moved over her body with a warm passion. It was curious; cautious, gentle…he took as much care as Belle did with him. Everything was lost to them. It was as though they were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered except for that moment. They had tried that sort of exploration before, but never like this…there had been too much pain. It had never occurred to either of them how much they neglected their physical need for each other…their need to be intertwined in the most intimate of ways…until tonight.

As Abe's arms pulled Belle in with an undeniable need, she found herself flush against his body, her hands on his chest as she matched his rhythm upon her lips. Feeling his strong arms suddenly lift her from the floor, Belle had been surprised at how little effort it seemed to be for him. It was as though he found her lighter than air, his lips never parting from hers as he carried her to their bed. Lowering her down gently, Abe paused to look at her, his eyes searching hers for permission.

'Abraham…'

'I-'

'Please…don't stop. We've been fighting for so long against the things we can't control. Don't fight this…Embrace it…'

Pushing herself up with one hand, Belle reached for his lips and pressed them against his.

'Belle,' he sighed.

With a deep quality to his voice, his eyes radiated love and desire as he reached down and began to trace her body with his hands, as Belle unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. Welcoming the cool feel of his skin against her hands, Belle wrapped her arms once more around his body. As his lips graced her neck, Belle was becoming lost in the moment, a small sound of protest escaping her lips as their kiss broke off. She needed Abe…wanted him to be close…the reflection in Abe's eyes mirroring hers as his jacket and shirt were suddenly discarded.

Belle had seen Abraham Sapien so many times beneath his suit…his beautifully sculpted body complimented by the turquoise colouring of his skin. Feeling the defined contours of his torso against her fingertips as she brushed over them, Abe offered a light shiver in response. Running his hands through her hair, Abe felt himself succumbing to needs that he had never felt so strongly before.

Allowing their hands to wander with care at first, Abe lightly slipped the straps from her shoulders; his fingers lightly trailing her bare skin as his eyes continually flickered upon hers. He could feel every thought, every emotion, every reaction emitting from her. He was awash in everything that currently consumed her body and mind. It overwhelmed Abraham Sapien in a way he never thought possible. Closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers, Belle placed a hand upon his face; her back slowly being lifted as Abe slipped his arms beneath her. Reciprocating, Belle wrapped her arms around his back and felt his muscles flex as he supported her weight with such ease. Soon all that was left was the sheets that wrapped loosely around their bodies, they were completely consumed by one another. They moulded perfectly with one another, cool skin met warm, vibrant blue eyes met amethyst and before they knew it, they had become one. It was a strange sensation…new…but natural. As if they had known for a lifetime how it would feel.

Belle felt at one with Abe. It was right, they were right. Holding his body close to hers as if she somehow feared he would be taken from her, she felt the vulnerability, the cravings…the need to have him so close. She wasn't alone. His thoughts were overwhelmed with this newfound lust. It was a strong sensation that coursed through his veins and fired in his blood. His movements were so rhythmic, so fluid…Belle had never felt such strength and dominance from him as she did that night. She had discovered a side of Abe she never knew existed…and she didn't want it to be buried ever again…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

In the hour that followed, Belle and Abe lay wrapped in each other's arms. As Belle curled up beside him with one arm on his abdomen and her head resting on his chest, she felt soothed by the slow rise and fall of his breathing. Feeling a gentle kiss on the top of her head, Belle made a small sound of appreciation as Abe pulled the sheets over them both, ensuring that she remained warm. As the light of the fire danced off the diamonds in her ring, Belle observed it with tired eyes and a contented smile. She never though she would ever feel so safe and at ease after all they had been through. As Abe felt her drifting from consciousness, he remained in place, holding her in his arms and listening to her gentle breathing as she fell asleep. It was the first time in months that Belle would sleep dreamlessly. The exhaustion from the last twenty-four hours consumed her and carried her through till morning in a deep slumber.

Even Abraham slept well that night; his need for an apparatus continuing to lessen as time went on, from gradual adaption to nights without water. Abe was grateful of it; however it was happening. Feeling Belle shiver slightly, Abe pulled her closer to him, allowing the warmth from his body to keep her comfortable. Looking down at the ring that sparkled so delicately on her hand, Abe smiled, putting his own over it carefully, before joining her in sleep.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following morning, Belle found herself waking to the refreshing scent of English breakfast tea. Opening her eyes, she discovered Abe was already dressed. Standing over her with a tray in his hands, Belle sat up; smoothing out the covers so the tray could be placed beside her.

'Thank you,' she remarked softly, Abe noting her confusion at having woken up alone.

'I apologise for not waking you, but you seemed so peaceful.'

'I was,' she smiled, 'though I wish you hadn't left.'

'Cedric and Rose are awake,' Abe explained, 'I thought it best to tend to them before they got too curious. It is rather unfortunate that Hellboy and Liz are not here. I would have very much liked to indulge in a few more hours with you,' he smiled, Belle offering him a coy smile at the implications.

'I suppose I'd best-'

'Stay and eat,' he insisted. 'You took care of a lot yesterday. I'm sure I can handle our godchildren for an hour,' he smiled.

'Only if you're certain?' Belle began, Abe nodding as he leant over and kissed her forehead.

'I am, although I should go and re-join them before I find a reason not too,' he offered, Belle biting her lip as she nodded and watched him leave.

Leaning back against the headboard, she almost forgot she had breakfast beside her, the thoughts of last night making her feel almost giddy inside. It was true she ached, but for once, the thought of pain did not concern her. After all, it had been worth every moment.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Meanwhile, at Volokolamsk fields in Moscow, Russia, a group of five men made their way through a chilling place. Long since abandoned, the last known activity had been in 2004, when the BPRD had ventured the mausoleum of Rasputin, leaving the place in ruin and the occupants, dead. At least, so they had believed. Leaving a pair of well-travelled Jeep's parked outside the cemetery entrance, three of the five men were dressed entirely in black, their intentions unclear as they were led into the heart of the place by two local guides.

Making their way carefully through the foundations of the abandoned facility, one of the guides went ahead, checking the area was clear before waving them forward.

'Come on!'

'This place is like a maze, one can get lost very easily,' the other guide remarked calmly. His prominent accent was notable amongst the others. He stayed with the three visitors. Only one revealed his face properly, the men accompanying him wearing dark glasses, despite the absence of light in mausoleum. They seemed relatively unconcerned by the facility, let alone the giant clockwork pieces that remained unmoving, gathering dust from years of abandonment.

'Over there, at the other side of those machines,' the first guide spoke up, pointing out a level past the gears.

Though as they moved to walk around the unused machinery, one of the men spoke up.

'Looks like a trap.'

'Oh that's just an old cog Mr. Zinco. Not a trap,' the guide responded dismissively. 'You're lucky to have us as guides, we know every inch of this place,' he continued, 'just stay close and you'll be safe.'

Placing a hand against the old metalwork as he made to step over it, a line of metal snapped, trapping the guide beneath it and crushing him to death.

'Boris, help me!' he cried out, blood sputtering from his mouth.

'Ivan, hold on!'

Too late…

As the four men stood looking over the deceased guide, Boris felt terrible shock and dismay at what he had just witnessed. A brutal death, all for money…

'Well, it doesn't seem like Ivan will be able to continue,' one of the three men remarked with some hint of sarcasm.

'Ivan…' Boris uttered, defeated as he turned his back on the men and continued to walk through the facility.

'I hope you know this place better than your partner,' one of the men remarked dryly as they descended the stairs. Boris remained silent, knowing these men were not to be reckoned with. Leading them to a small entranceway, the men crouched and edged through it, a golden glow ushering them to the site where Boris knew, the thing they sought, lay.

'There's the thing you are looking for,' he said finally, the men emerging from the tunnel and seeing a dried corpse impaled on steel stakes.

'Kroenen!' Mr. Zinco remarked, satisfied at the discovery.

'I did my part Mr. Zinco. Now, what you promised.' Boris said, turning to the men with determination. He wanted to get out as soon as possible.

'I always keep my promises. Pay him.'

As Mr. Zinco left Boris in the hands of his two associates, Boris was handed a bar of solid gold. Though as he gazed upon it with hungry eyes, he felt the silver edge of a blade slide beneath his throat.

Dropping the gold on the floor, Boris struggled against his restraints, until finally, the blade slid easily into his abdomen.

'Now that the deals finished, I need to be sure you'll never tell anyone about this,' Mr. Zinco remarked, turning to see Boris slump to the floor as his blood smeared the floor beneath them.

'Let's get Kroenen out of here and back to the headquarters. The jet won't be there forever,' he added to his companions. Stepping aside to allow them space to lift Kroenen off the stakes that held him, Mr. Zinco observed his battered body. The legends were true…a man of nothing but sand, powered by clockwork pieces and an obsession with perfection.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The following night, Belle had been left to her own thoughts. Abe was sleeping in his tank from a combination of exhaustion, and the need for his body to rehydrate. The twins were asleep. For the first time since Hellboy and Liz's wedding, all was quiet. Placing the ribbon bookmark in the fold of pages she had reached, Belle put her book to one side and leant back against the pillows. Realising how unfocused she had been; Belle began to consider how much she had shut off the bad memories from the past few months. It was a lot for a regular civilian to take in. But for Belle, she was of course, anything but that. Glancing to her MacBook that also lay on the bed, Belle debated trying to wind down with some music. In the end however, Belle got up and, wrapping the throw from the edge of the bed around her shoulders, stepped out into the night. Feeling the cool breeze in the air as she walked over to the balcony, Belle felt as though the wind was gently caressing her face. Soothing her. Easing the troubles that weighed on her mind.

Looking out into the sky, Belle noticed how it was a blanket of darkness, with no stars to give light in balance to the otherwise dark night. Amongst the clouds, she could just see a faint glimmer of the moon shining through intermittently. Feeling a drop of rain land of her bare skin, Belle extended her fingertips and allowed the rain to fall freely upon them. With the lightest touch, Belle could turn water to ice, a simple concept, yet beautiful. Even a strong weapon in the wrong hands, as great a talent as it was. But for Belle in that moment, it simply added more beauty to one of nature's gifts.

Feeling familiar hands slip around her waist after a while; Belle leant back into Abe's chest with a knowing smile.

'I wondered where you might have gone,' he uttered softly, 'is something on your mind?'

'It just feels to good to be true…'

'I experience that feeling a lot,' Abe returned, Belle brushing her lips against his as she shook her head.

'I meant, rather, it's like the calm after the storm. When you are left wondering if there will be another roll of thunder or a strike of lightning.'

'You should never be afraid,' Abe responded, considering her remark.

'You will always be protected…'

'We've spent so long fighting. Searching for truth in our endeavours. It just feels strange that it's over. I'm afraid of not being well enough prepared for the next time.'

Feeling the way Belle tensed with unease, Abe pulled her closer and offered her words of comfort.

'You're suggesting someone that you are not Belle. You are so fearless. I envy the courage you possess. The things you have witnessed and experienced in the last year would be difficult for anyone to bear. Yet you did. Everything we have all gone through only makes us stronger, more capable. My life changed the day Red found you. Whatever is in our future, we will stand together to see it through. I promise you…'

Smiling, Abe could feel the way Belle melted at his words. As he leaned her forehead against hers, a smile continued to touch her lips.

'Last night was so wonderful,' Abe remarked, gently running his gloved fingers through her hair.

'As was this afternoon,' Belle continued, their lips meeting in an embrace that was to last long into the night…

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter one of the new sequel to Life and Love…I know there was no mentioning of Liz and Hellboy, but rest assured, their honeymoon will be featured in Chapter 2! **

**I would also like to state that this fanfic will have more "M" rated elements than the last fanfiction. This has obviously come with more life experience, in the same way that my writing style has developed since I wrote the original.**

**As some of you may have also noticed, the scene set in Russia was inspired by the animated short that followed the ending of Hellboy II - The Golden Army. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One and with that note, I'm off to start Chapter Two! **

**Thank you and Goodnight!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


End file.
